


Watching

by SecretStream



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Harry Hook/Mal, POV Harry Hook, not a very happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretStream/pseuds/SecretStream
Summary: Harry knows he can never be with Mal. Does that make him want her any less? No. It doesn't.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Mal
Kudos: 8





	Watching

Harry knew he couldn’t have her. He knew that. That didn’t necessarily mean he wanted her any less. 

He watched from the shadows as she got into the limo that would take her away from the Isle, away from  _ him _ . 

He watched her on that old TV that barely even worked anymore, as she announced to everyone that she wanted Ben, and chose good, and stood up to her mother, and he felt _betrayed._

He watched as she slowly became less and less herself, with those prissy dresses and stupid hair, and he knew she would break soon. 

That’s why he wasn’t surprised as he watched her in Lady Tremaine’s, watched her slip back into her old ways so easily. 

And he watched her fight Uma on her ship for her obnoxious boyfriend, and he ached inside, knowing what she would do for that stupid king that she would never do for him. 

He watched as she broke Uma’s spell with True Love’s Kiss, and that’s when he knew,  _ really _ knew, for sure, that he would never have her. 

He cried himself to sleep that night, for the first time in at least ten years. 

He watched as she promised to let all the kids off the Isle, and he watched as she broke that promise, and his heart broke _.  _

He watched as she defeated Audrey, and then back on the Isle, he watched as she saved Audrey, and he wondered if she would have ever done that for him. 

He watched as she broke down the barrier and kept her promise after all, and he didn’t know what to feel. 

He watched as she walked down that aisle a year later, and said her vows, and how she did it all with a smile on her face, and he wondered why he even came. 

And at that moment he would have given  _ anything in the world _ to be in Ben’s place right then. All he wanted to do was make Ben disappear. 

But then Mal wouldn’t be happy, and he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if she was sad and he was the reason why. 

And so he knew he could never have her, but that  _ still _ didn’t make him love her any less. 


End file.
